Bloody Sweet Secrets
by Katrara
Summary: Beyond wants revenge on L for everthing he had to go through because of him. So he kidnaps L. What happens though once all the secrets are told though? What feelings will arise? WARNINGS: Drugs, Violence, Lemon, Death, Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:DEATHNOTE**

**Couple:BBxL **

**Chapter:Prologue**

**WARNINGS: Drugs**

* * *

It was one thirty in the morning when a shadowed figure wandered into the hotel room, their presence going unnoticed by the sleeping host of the room.

The intruder had but one goal, and didn't waste time in executing that goal, and existing the premises as soon as possible, never knowing when the one sleeping in the room just a few feet away could wake up.

So the shadowed figure headed to its destination, the kitchen.

In the kitchen the mysterious person went over to the counter. Going into his small black bag he had with him he pulled out a bowl and a bag of white contents. Then reaching onto the counter he took the bowl of sugar.

Taking his bowl that he had brought, which was an exact replica of the sugar bowl in the hotel room, well stolen from the hotel storage room, he poured half of the sugar from the sugar bowl into the new bowl. After he took the bag and filled the bowl the rest of the way up with the contents of the bag, which blended in perfectly with sugar.

Once the deed was done, the one committing it swiftly left the hotel room, without leaving so much as a hair out of place.

* * *

An alarm going off woke up the sleeping L six hours later.

Turning off the alarm clock and then going to get dressed, L followed his normal schedule. Faded blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, and no socks or shoes of any kind was he normal attire that he of coarse wore today, on a normal day. He ran a small comb through his hair quickly, simply getting the knots out, before allowing it to just fall into place however it pleased.

Watari was just entering the small living room of the hotel with a cup of tea and the bowl of sugar as L came in and sat down on a chair in front of the circular coffee table.

"Here you are L," Watari stated setting the tea and coffee down in front of L, "is there anything you need me to get for you right now?"

L started to add spoonful after spoonful of sugar to the tea before replying, "I simply need you to go retrieve some files from Mr. Yagami **(A/N: Has anyone noticed that Yagami backwards is Imagay=Im a gay? Weird) **and have some copies made of them."

Watari gave a nod in understanding and went to leave the apartment as L began to drink the tea, which was by now loaded with the sugar that had been, unknowingly to L, been tampered with.

"Hmmm, this sugar isn't very good" L mused to himself as he added more and more sugar into his tea and drinking it all.

Ten minutes later he was found on the floor, in front of his laptop. Normally he would be on the floor in a sitting position studying the contents of the computer screen carefully.

This time though L was found laying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

When L awoke and pulled himself together from the fog in his mind he noticed, first off that he was handcuffed to a bed with his hands to the headboard.

After that little note was noticed he looked around the room he was being held in and immediately got the feel of a hotel room.

He was on a full size bed, the sheets neatly made as a maid would. A nightstand with two draws and a lamp was next to him on his left. Although there was also a jar of jam next to him to, which clicked something in his mind, but he was still to dazed and in a fog to register it.

Across from him to his right was an open closet that appeared empty except for those hangers that are practically built into the thing. In front of him was a door and next to the door was a low dresser that would just hit his knees if he were standing.

On top the dresser was a TV and some magazines that the hotel clearly supplies. On the wall above the dresser was a full length mirror that L could see himself in.

He didn't look injured at all, just a little groggy from, what L assumes by now, was some type of drug in his food or drink. How right he was.

But he didn't look any different except for the handcuffs were a faint red line was showing for where the cuffs had been rubbing against his skin.

Five more minutes passed and L stayed like that, lying on his back, facing the door and mirror next to it, handcuffed to a bed, awaiting for something to happen.

Finally something did.

The door to the room opened and in stepped a literal replica of L.

Same gender, same pale pasty skin, same hair color and length and style, approximately the same height, that might have varied a few inches. He was wearing faded blue jeans and no socks or shoes. He had a small hunch in his back, most likely from leaning over a lot or just plain being hunched over a lot, like L.

The only difference was that his long sleeved shirt was black and his eyes weren't the near onyx of L's but were bright blood red. That's what gave him away.

"Beyond Birthday...?" L asked, his voice still plain and cold, no emotion, although he was surprised to see him hear, for him to be responsible for this.

Beyond Birthday just smirked at L as he approached him. Crawling onto the bed and straddling L's waist.

"Shocked to see me?" Beyond Birthday asked teasingly.

* * *

**A/N:I made this story based off a roleplay my friend and I did. She just got me on this couple through a random roleplay through texting on the phone, it was just a simple oneshot, and then we did a few sequels, but those I'm to lazy to do. But I thought about it and decided that this can acctually go somewhere, so I'm going to work on making this a full on story. This is my first writing for BBxL and normally I'd like to keep it as a one shot for my first story on this couple but changed my mind. Originally it was to go from drugged-chained-inner battle-lovey lemon and doing all that in one quick oneshot just didn't seem right to me. So I'll work on getting the next chapter up as soon as possible! Hmmm, I now have two stories on here I need to get chapter two up on and I need to think up a sequel, plus I have two stories on Deviantart. I need to get more organized. . .-sigh-. . .o well enjoy the the rest of the story. **

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_Silence was the response L gave, not knowing what to say to the serial killer. _

_"Aw, I'm so flattered that your this shocked at my presence L," Beyond took a pause, "or would you like me to call you. . . " _

* * *

**Small preview, no? But you'll all have to read the next chapter now don't you. Although I'm sure some of you know what he's going to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Anime:Death Note

**Pairing:BBxL**

**Chapter: 1 - **

**Warnings: Violence, Spoilers**

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

_The door to the room opened and in stepped a literal replica of L._

_Same gender, same pale pasty skin, same hair color and length and style, approximately the same height, that might have varied a few inches. He was wearing faded blue jeans and no socks or shoes. He had a small hunch in his back, most likely from leaning over a lot or just plain being hunched over a lot, like L._

_The only difference was that his long sleeved shirt was black and his eyes weren't the near onyx of L's but were bright blood red. That's what gave him away._

_"Beyond Birthday...?" L asked, his voice still plain and cold, no emotion, although he was surprised to see him hear, for him to be responsible for this._

_Beyond Birthday just smirked at L as he approached him. Crawling onto the bed and straddling L's waist._

_"Shocked to see me?" Beyond Birthday asked teasingly._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Silence was the response L gave, not knowing what to say to the serial killer.

"Aw, I'm so flattered that your this shocked at my presence L," Beyond took a pause, "or would you like me to call you something else?"

L remained silent, angering Beyond slightly.

"Answer me!" Beyond shouted, grabbing onto L's shirt.

"What else are you going to call me Beyond?" L finally replied.

"Heh." Beyond smiled as he began to laugh hysterically. After he calmed down a minute later he leaned in whispering into L's ear, "how about Lawliet."

L's whole body tensed up, freezing both physically and mentally. After the initial shock of what Beyond sunk in the questions flew around in L's head.

_How? How does he know my name, how did he find out, who told him, what resources did he have to go through to discover. There shouldn't even be resources for him to follow, Only Watari knows my real name and there's no way that Beyond could have contacted him. Watari would have informed me, hell I doubt that even if he had confronted Watari that Beyond would have let him live. So HOW does he know my name?!_

While L continued thinking of all these questions Beyond buissied himself with exaiming the detective. His face, body, the way his face changed with every thought.

After another moment passed Beyond decided that L had had enough time to talk to himself in his head and ask all his little questions that Beyond would eventually hear.

"Hm, whats wrong L, your rather quiet, is something bothering you" Beyond teased.

"Yes, yes Beyond, the fact that I'm being held captive by you when you should be in jail is bothering me, the fact that you managed to even locate me is bothering me and the fact that you know my **name** is bothering me!" L practically shouted at Beyond without hesitation in speaking this time.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" Beyond replied.

". . .how?"

"How what L?"

"How did you get out of jail, find me, get me here. . . and how the hell do you know my name"

"Well getting out of jail was simple, all I had to do was sneak my way around when they let me out of my cell for a shower, get a hold of a gun and I was pretty much free. They were suppose to inform you, but apparently some stupid killer called 'Kira' has taken all your attention. Even the part that should be keeping an eye one me. Oh well, nothing I'm not use too already." Beyond replied, his face contorting into one of anger at the end.

L remained silent, taking in that bit of information before repeating his second question. "How do you know my name, Beyond?"

Beyond laughed lightly, shaking his head before replying. "That is none of your concern my dear Lawli."

_Lawli? He's already giving me a pet name, this can't be a good sign. _

There was a few moments of awkward silence after that until Beyond broke it. "Whats wrong Lawli, you seem quite distracted?"

L snapped out of his daze on what B could possibly have planned for him here, and he knew better than to ask B what would happen to him. He knew if he did it would only cause B act more violent towards him.

"It's nothing," _this question shouldn't bother him, _" where am I?"

"Right where you were before I kidnapped you, well actually about three floors up from there." Beyond replied, a devilish smile playing across his face.

L's eyes widened at what a good idea this actually was. The last place they would search would be the hotel he had been staying at, what kidnapper would keep their victim in the same building they took them from. It was a good move indeed, but L knew they wouldn't be able to stay here, Beyond wasn't someone who would do what ever he had planned in a hotel room where, if L decided to shout, he could easily be caught and thus would result most likely in L's immediate death.

"Don't worry though, I'll take you to a much nicer place once Watari checks out of this place, I know he won't allow the fact that the worlds greatest detective has been kidnapped get our to the general public" Beyond explained after a moment.

"You can't keep me Beyond, although you don't care at all I'd like to capture Kira" L stated.

Beyond simply laughed at L before replying. "Oh Lawli but I can, why do you care anyways, Kira only seems to kill criminals, although I'm sure he'd kill anyone that gets in his way if need be."

"Shouldn't you be worried then Beyond, your picture and legal name is in LA's criminal records. Kira only needs a name and face to kill and the new second Kira only needs a face. You could be killed at any moment by Kira" L replied, hoping to gain an advantage by mentioning the great danger Beyond was in. It didn't matter if Beyond knew this informtaion, it was impossible in every sense for Beyond to be Kira, besides he's been in jail until recently and he has nothing to gain from this knowledge except worries for himself.

_If he thinks he's in danger of being killed by Kira because that information is available to him he might have me erase that information, he knows I can, but he'd have to allow me contact with someone, anyone, I could find a way to get a message to Watari then. Oh, what am I thinking Beyond isn't stupid enough to fall for that, and even if he does make me do something like that he'll be right there, he knows Watari and if he'd been spying on me he'll make sure to make sure it doesn't reach Watari or he'll just move us. _

"I had heard rumors of Kira, I went to the library in LA before coming here and managed to gain enough information off of who Kira killed and what he needed to do it, your forgetting I'm your copy in every sense, both physically and mentally. I hacked the criminal computer records, altered my photo and changed my name too." Beyond said.

_Damnit Beyond! He thought this entirely through, he's probably anticipated almost every move I could possibly make too, this is bad. _

Beyond then got off L, startling him from his thoughts.

"Don't worry I'll be back in about an hour Lawli" Beyond mentioned before disapearing out of the room.

--

**L's room **

**3 floors down**

--

Watari had just entered the room, with the reports latest killing reports from Mr. Yagami.

"Ryuzaki?" He questioned, not finding the sweet lover in the room he had left him in.

Going to look around the bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom of the suit, Watari found L to be nowhere in the facility. Going back to the living room Watari found a small card resting ontop of L's open laptop.

Picking the card up and reading the front, finding it addressed to him, but with a surprise. _'Quillish Wammy'_ was written on the front of the card in a messy red font.

Cautiously Watari opened the letter and read its contents.

_' Quillish, I'm sure that if your reading this note you've discovered that your dear L isn't around at the moment. I'm also positive that you would like to know where he is, who has him, and how to get him back, correct? _

_Well I won't tell you where he is and I doubt you'll ever get him back. I'm 96.5% sure you'll never get him back acctually. As for who has him, heh that shouldn't be to hard. _

_If you and L hadn't been so absorbed in the Kira case then you'd have known what a risk I was. All well to late now isn't it? _

_Check with the Los Angelos jail, to find out who I am, if you don't know who I am just by my mentioning of LA. _

_So heres a final hint at who I am, I'm the one who saw L's real name, if you want dear Lawliet back, I'm sorry that your out of luck.'_

Quillish fell back onto the couch behind him after reading the letter, letting it fall from his hands.

"Beyond."

* * *

**Okay, first official chapter is through, how many enjoyed it? Please review, it makes me happy.**

**The chapters are going to get longer also. I just have to get a tad more into the plot **

**If you have idea's let me know, mainly torture idea's I love me the torture. **

**So also as you can see I'll be doing this with telling you the pairings and warnings of each chapter, just so you can brace yourself, also I give you reminders and below sneak peaks, you know just to keep you addicted to it. It's fun to give your readers a cliff hanger to make em read, but it works even better if you dangle some information in front of them to solve the cliff hanger, but it doesn't make sense without a full chapter. Heh, gets em almost always. O well, hope you keep reading and reviewing, its not that hard really. **

**O and one more thing, I don't mind if your not going to read my story, but seriously don't leave me a review saying 'you lost me' or 'forget it i'm not reading this' or something along those lines, ITS RUDE AND PISSES ME OFF! Also it discourages me to continue and some people might want to read this through to the end! SO if you have something you would like to comment on, leave me advice, encourage, or something like that I encourage but saying your not reading it or hate it is rude and I might just hunt you down and curse you to the demon land of evil spoon monsters!**

**

* * *

**

Preview

* * *

**_Beyond's hotel room_**

**_1 hours Later_**

**_--_**

_L had been chained to the bed for an hour now, waiting for nothing. _

_When Beyond finally arrived he had a bright smile on his face. _

_"Oh, Lawli guess what?" Beyond asked in a sing song voice. _

_L remained silent and motionless on the bed, angering Beyond slightly. _

_Beyond then climbed ontop of L, "Don't ignore me L, you'll regret it dearly, this is your only warning I'm giving you."_

_L sighed, not wanting to know what would happen if he ignored B. _

_"What?" he asked emotionlessly. _

_Beyond laughed lightly before reply. . . _

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing:BBxL; MelloxNear**

**Chapter: 2**

**Warnings: Violence, Sexual themes**

* * *

**Previously**

**

* * *

**

_Picking the card up and reading the front, finding it addressed to him, but with a surprise. 'Quillish Wammy' was written on the front of the card in a messy red font._

_Cautiously Watari opened the letter and read its contents._

_' Quillish, I'm sure that if your reading this note you've discovered that your dear L isn't around at the moment. I'm also positive that you would like to know where he is, who has him, and how to get him back, correct? _

_Well I won't tell you where he is and I doubt you'll ever get him back. I'm 96.5% sure you'll never get him back actually. As for who has him, heh that shouldn't be to hard. _

_If you and L hadn't been so absorbed in the Kira case then you'd have known what a risk I was. All well to late now isn't it? _

_Check with the Los Angelos jail, to find out who I am, if you don't know who I am just by my mentioning of LA. _

_So here's a final hint at who I am, I'm the one who saw L's real name, if you want dear Lawliet back, I'm sorry that your out of luck.'_

_Quillish fell back onto the couch behind him after reading the letter, letting it fall from his hands._

_"Beyond."_

* * *

**Now**

* * *

**Beyond's hotel room**

**1 hours Later**

**--**

L had been chained to the bed for an hour now, waiting for nothing.

When Beyond finally arrived he had a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, Lawli guess what?" Beyond asked in a sing song voice.

L remained silent and motionless on the bed, angering Beyond slightly.

Beyond then climbed on top of L, "Don't ignore me L, you'll regret it dearly, this is your only warning I'm giving you."

L sighed, not wanting to know what would happen if he ignored B.

"What?" he asked emotionless.

Beyond laughed lightly before replying, "Everything is all set up for me to take you out of here! Isn't that just lovely, once Watari has left the hotel so can we."

L simply avoided looking up at Beyond and sighed.

_I'd prefer it if you wouldn't take me anywhere Beyond. _

"Aw, someones still sad that they have to be with me. Well in this case be **back **with me." Those words rung in L's head for what felt like an eternity, bringing back so many locked up memories.

**--**

**6 years ago**

**1997**

**Whammy's House**

**--**

_Neither L nor Beyond were oblivious to the fact that they'd been harboring feelings towards each other, recently they've been letting those feelings show. _

_Watari had forced L to actually take a little month break, of solving cases. He was only 18, turning 19 in four months. Still young and deserved some breaks now and then. _

_Although L really wasn't keen on the idea of a vacation up to his old home he couldn't find enough reasons to win the battle, considering if he really thought about it, he needed a break before he snapped from too much stress. _

_So back to Whammy's. _

_L had only been back four days and had already spent some time with his two successors, A and B. _

_A seemed to be stressed a bit but he was first in line to take L's place and that was a stressful position. So L paid it little attention, simply telling him that maybe he should take a day or two off every month or so to keep from getting overly stressed. _

_This made L sound like a hypocrite since Watari had to convince L to take a brake himself but he dismissed the thought. _

_After visiting A, which took place in the library where L happened to find the boy, he decided to go visit his 'Back-up' B. _

_B was found in his room, a few books and a notebook found on his bed while B himself was putting some clothes away. So it looked like B was doing the same thing A was, working hard, but he wasn't stressed like A. B seemed to only have the normal stress that came with being fifteen._

_He was working hard, but he was still relaxing, from the look of his bed and taking care of his simple chores of putting clothes away and keeping his room fairly neat. A's room was a bit messier and most of his clean clothes were on top the dresser, books scattering his desk and bed, which looked like it hadn't been used well in a while. _

_So since B was less stressed he was more relaxing to be around. _

_"Hi L." B stated in his baritone voice that had developed from puberty. _

_"Hello B" L replied. L found it a little strange how B's voice was only a few octaves higher than his own and by the time he fully matured he was sure it be just as deep as his own. _

_The only reason L payed attention to this was the resemblance the two of them held._

_Their hair was the same shade of ebony black, the style similar, B's just about two inches longer. They both had barely any tan too them, L a tad more pale since he often would move hotels and travel in the later hours of the day and then of coarse B would sometimes be forced outside by Roger. But the long sleeve shirts he wore kept majority of his skin pale along with the cover his hair provided for his face. _

_That was another thing that was similar, their clothing choices. Both enjoyed baggy old jeans and long sleeved shirts, although B had a some red, black, and blue shirts along with the whites, mostly because he enjoyed darker colors and the stains from his strawberry jam didn't show up as much._

_Neither wore shoes that much either, only when they went outside which was rare for the both of them, thus they just don't like wearing them that much from being so use to going without them. _

_Obviously they were very similar and both knew it too. _

_B finished his chore after a few moments and then went to sit in the bean bag chair he had in his room which was large enough to fit at least three people if not four. It was no secret to L that B would often be reading a book in this chair and then be found a few hours later sound asleep, curled up like a content little kitten, by a maid coming to get him for a meal. _

_L followed B into the bean bag chair, it was very comfortable too, which was why he could understand why B could fall asleep in it. It was made out of a soft cream color fleece material and filled with some sort of very comfortable filling. So L made himself comfortable a little less then a foot away from B who was content in his spot. _

_"So what are you doing at Whammy's?" B questioned after L seemed comfortable._

_"Watari thinks I need a small month vacation, and that I should spend a little bit of time with you and A, especially since your both old enough to leave the orphanage" L replied. _

_"Oh yeah, I hadn't really thought about the fact that I'm old enough to leave this place if I would really want to, although they can't make me leave or anything until I turn eight-teen."_

_"Yeah, well in case you and A decided that you had chosen a different career then becoming my successors, which would be understandable, but we would need to know to find new candidates."_

_"Well I don't plan on leaving this path at all anytime soon. . .especially if I get to spend time with you" the last part was barely a whisper on B's lips, but L faintly caught it._

_"What was that B?" He asked curiously. _

_"Oh! Nothing L" B replied, pretending he hadn't said a thing at all. _

_A few moments of silence passed by then before L broke it. _

_"So how have you been at Whammy's?" L asked. _

_B looked a little shocked that L was actually asking him how he'd been, L normally didn't care about other peoples well being unless it was related to him in some way. _

_"Good I guess, the classes are relatively simple, A's the only one up on my level, but we don't get along still so I'm still kind of lonely, but I don't care at this point" B looked unfazed at the statement, when a few years ago he would have been greatly bothered at the fact no one liked him. _

_It wasn't really his fault either, and that's why B liked L, a lot. L didn't mind that he was a little different, he actually went on and got to know him and found him to be, not exactly a wonderful being to be around but someone he could talk to. _

_B's eyes were red, and held a secret that B didn't want to share and probably never would share. But that secret caused B to grow up a little differently, he'd look aimlessly above peoples heads for hours, counting with the timer that only he saw. It caused him to grow up more violent and aware of the fact that everything dies, at some time or another and B always knew when that time was. _

_L didn't know that but he didn't care that B's eyes were red and that he was a little different and darker then the other children, he might not be so dark and cold if they'd have been kind to him and accepted him. Instead they made fun of him, teased him, and even started a few fights with him calling him names and always trying to poke him in the eye. It was no wonder he grew up as violent, dark, and cold as he was. _

_B was to be L's back-up though so he did have to spend time with him every so often when he went to the orphanage and after the first meeting he decided he wouldn't mind getting to know B a little better and figure him out. It started out as a game to L, to figure B out, but after a while it turned into secret feelings that kept growing every time they saw each other and both were starting to show it more and more. _

_L simply spending time like this, perfectly relaxed and not thinking about cases or anything was proof that L enjoyed being around B. The fact that B would open up more and that some of his cold heart would gain some warmth was proof on his side. _

_Small actions like getting the door for one another, sitting a little closer, and having simple conversations where all becoming more and more common at every one of L's once a month visits, which only lasted two days at the most and if he was in a busy case were often skipped. _

_So now here they were sitting less then a foot apart, chatting away about simple little things, where had L been to recently, what had B been learning, anything interesting happen lately, and of coarse their talk on food. _

_L loved sweets and his favorite was strawberry shortcake. B liked a good amount of sugar, but also enjoyed some fruits and vegetables. B's favorite was strawberry jam, so they would often talk about sweets and their too favorites. _

_Over an hour passed by before the small talk came to an end and the two just sat there, not awkwardly but just relaxing next to each other. _

_After another five minutes of silence B finally asked, "L have you ever had feelings for someone?"_

_"What kind of feelings, B?" L asked back, wanting the question to be a bit more specific. _

_"Like have you ever liked someone or even loved them?" B replied. _

_L was quiet for a moment in thought before replying, "Watari is basically like a father to me so I do have feelings towards him, but those are as a fatherly figure, other than that I have never had feelings for someone before." _

_L cursed in his head for getting to relaxed around B and not watching how much he said when he said 'before', and B had noticed it when he asked his next question.  
_

_"Before? What about now, is there someone you know right now that you have feelings for?"_

_L sighed, not really wanting to admit that he was harboring some feelings for the young teen sitting across from him, "what about you? I'll answer the question if you do."_

_B smirked at the proposition. "Deal" _

_"So, do you have current feelings for someone?" L asked. _

_B just kept smirking, crawling over to L and giving him a soft peck on the cheek before replying, "yes." _

_B didn't need to state who he had feelings for, the kiss he had just placed on L's cheek said loud and clear that B liked L. The issue with the scenario was that no matter how hard L tried he wasn't going to be able to turn the teen down, especially since he now knew that the feelings where mutual. _

_"Your turn to answer L" B stated, his voice down to a whisper. _

_L debated in his mind for a moment on whether or not admitting his feelings were a good idea with B. Everything in his right mind was telling him that he was to be his back-up successor and right now, looking at A it was very likely that B was going to be the one to take L's place when he died and he didn't need a relationship with someone that important, it could ruin his chance at being L's successor. _

_But his heart and feelings were screaming at him, 'You might never find someone you care about again let alone someone that cares for you back!' _

_In the end L found himself turning to face B, barely an inch between their faces as their breath mixed together, before replying. "Yes." _

_L closed the gap between them then, it was a small and simple, lips moving against each other for only about ten seconds before L pulled back but it was still a kiss. _

_L was blushingly madly when he pulled away and tried to keep his face down but did sneak a peak up at B who looked to be on a cloud nine of his own. _

_'He must of really wanted that kiss' L thought as he looked at B for one more second before keeping his face completely hidden from view. _

_After a moment B snapped out of his little world and saw that L seemed a little embarrassed but after a moment he noticed that L's blush was fading and he looked more concerned. _

_"L, is something bothering you?" B questioned, resting a hand on L's shoulder. _

_L looked up then, "B. . . we can't have a relationship." _

_B looked very hurt at that statement. "WHY!?" _

_L sighed before replying, "B, if we get in a relationship then the chances of you being able to become my successor will drop 60%, think about it, would you really be able to focus on becoming my successor if we were in a relationship and then you'd become my successor after I **died, **do you think you'd be able to handle becoming me after a relationship?" _

_B was silent for only a moment before he replied to L, "I don't care, if I have to give up the possibility of becoming your successor to be with you, so be it, I'd rather be with you then be you." _

_L cracked a small smile at that and hugged B lightly, "only if your positive." _

_"I am." _

_B laid back a little then pulling L down with him. L's head rested on B's chest, close to his shoulder while B rubbed L's back lightly. The two just relaxed like that for the rest of the day till L had to leave to go to his room before Watari started to question where he could be. _

_B kissed L softly before he left his room, it was still just a small kiss but for the begining of a relationship it would be perfectly fine for now. _

**--**

**Beyond's Hotel Room**

**Present Time**

**--**

"Hehe looks like someones remembering the past" Beyond stated with a snicker.

L simply turned his head away from Beyond, letting him know he was listening and not just giving him the cold shoulder or ignoring him, both of which L knew would result in him in pain.

"Aw whats wrong Lawli, cat gotcha tongue?" Beyond teased. L gave no reply.

"Oh well, I'll have you **screaming** soon enough" Beyond stated, L's head snapped back at that statement. Mostly in fear at the fact that he knew that he would be in pain, and soon.

**--**

**Winchester England **

**Whammy's House**

**Present Time**

**--**

Watari had gone to the only place left, Whammy's.

He knew from the past that if B didn't want to leave so much as a hair of evidence he wouldn't and the only one he would leave evidence for was the one he had taken victim this time.

The best thing to do now was to try and figure out how Beyond got out of jail when he was suppose to be dead and track as much of his history since then in a hope to find out where he could possibly be with L.

He'd told the task force that L required to leave Japan for a while, he would still be working on the Kira case but had to take care of some personal business that wouldn't take long at all.

When he got to Whammy's he only told Roger and the two discussed on whether or not they should tell the task force and more importantly the children that were studying to become L's next successors.

In the end of the debate it was decided that Roger would decide to tell Near, Mello, and Matt only once Watari was on his way to Japan. They couldn't risk Kira finding any of them at all.

Once in Japan Watari would inform the task force of the current situation.

* * *

**So I told you the chapters would be getting longer, this will probably be the average length of chapters and I thank you all for the reviews I've been getting and I have thankfully gotten no more mean reviews so I don't have to leave a threat this time X3. **

**I apologise for how long this took me to update though, I informed any of you that reviewed and if you looked at the bottom of my page on my current activities and what not you'd have seen that I was at camp from the 19-25 of July and we don't even own a computer up at camp so obviously I had no way to update and this chapter took a good deal of plotting since I've seriously had to start plotting out what information to give you and where to plug everything in. **

**The next update shouldn't take as long though, I do have a sleep over tonight but that should be the only real disruption for a while, well until school starts later this month, Ugh I don't want to be a freshman, I'm going to get eaten alive!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and what not and I become happy and update faster!**

* * *

**_Preview_**

* * *

_--_

_Beyond's Hotel Room_

_Present Time_

_--_

_Beyond had left L about an hour ago claiming he had to go quickly set some things up, leaving L alone again. _

_When he finally did come back he had a cloth drenched in some liquid, most likely a drug that was bound to knock L out for a few hours. _

_"Alright Lawli, it's time to move," Beyond stated as he pulled out a knife and set it on the bedside table. He took the wet cloth and held it to L's nose then, making him very drowsy. _

_B took the knife then and cut the ropes keeping L held down to the bed. _

_"Okay Lawli, I'm going to let you use the bathroom real quick then we're going to go for a little trip, okay" B stated, pulling L to the bathroom, talking to him as if he was telling a small child the days agenda. _

_L was to out of it from laying like that for so long and the drug used on him was making him very weak. _

_In the end L decided to listen and used the bathroom quickly. The second he walked out of the bathroom he was met with Beyond grabbing him, pulling him to his side so L couldn't fight back and shoving the wet cloth into L's face, knocking him out in under two minutes. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing:BBxL; MelloxNear**

**Chapter: 3**

**Warnings: Violence, Sexual themes, Drugs **

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

_Watari had gone to the only place left, Whammy's._

_He knew from the past that if B didn't want to leave so much as a hair of evidence he wouldn't and the only one he would leave evidence for was the one he had taken victim this time._

_The best thing to do now was to try and figure out how Beyond got out of jail when he was suppose to be dead and track as much of his history since then in a hope to find out where he could possibly be with L._

_He'd told the task force that L required to leave Japan for a while, he would still be working on the Kira case but had to take care of some personal business that wouldn't take long at all._

_When he got to Whammy's he only told Roger and the two discussed on whether or not they should tell the task force and more importantly the children that were studying to become L's next successors._

_In the end of the debate it was decided that Roger would decide to tell Near, Mello, and Matt only once Watari was on his way to Japan. They couldn't risk Kira finding any of them at all._

_Once in Japan Watari would inform the task force of the current situation._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

**--**

**Beyond's Hotel Room**

**Present Time**

**--**

Beyond had left L about an hour ago claiming he had to go quickly set some things up, leaving L alone again.

When he finally did come back he had a cloth drenched in some liquid, most likely a drug that was bound to knock L out for a few hours.

"Alright Lawli, it's time to move," Beyond stated as he pulled out a knife and set it on the bedside table. He took the wet cloth and held it to L's nose then, making him very drowsy.

B took the knife then and cut the ropes keeping L held down to the bed.

"Okay Lawli, I'm going to let you use the bathroom real quick then we're going to go for a little trip, okay" B stated, pulling L to the bathroom, talking to him as if he was telling a small child the days agenda.

L was to out of it from laying like that for so long and the drug used on him was making him very weak.

In the end L decided to listen and used the bathroom quickly. The second he walked out of the bathroom he was met with Beyond grabbing him, pulling him to his side so L couldn't fight back and shoving the wet cloth into L's face, knocking him out in under two minutes.

Once Beyond was positive that L was completely under he picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the hotel through the fire escape. It was almost two in the morning and he alreadly had a car out back packed and ready to go so no one saw them leave. He set L down in the back of the car, tossing a small blanket over him and making him appear to be simply asleep if pulled over by the police.

The car was a small, dark blue, Nii-san that blended in well in the dark making it hard to follow but was a common type of car so it didn't look out of place. Beyond had stolen it about two months earlier from a car lot. He'd also changed, well switched, the license plate with another random car making him virtually impossible to track or get caught. Besides were he was going the chances of him being found were slim enough.

**--**

**Whinchester England**

**6 Hours Later**

**--**

It was almost eight in the morning when Near, Matt, and Mello woke up at their ussual time to get ready for a normal day.

Once they were all dressed they each left their seperate rooms and went down to the dining hall to get breakfast. Today it was simply pancakes with the option of bacon or ceriel, for the few vegetarians.

Near choose a random seat, a bit more off to himself while Matt and Mello picked a table with a few other kids they'd been playing soccer with the previous day.

"So we finishing the game up today after lunch right guys?" Mello asked the others, they all nodded.

"Yeah, same teams, it was 5 Mello's team and 3 Sam's right?" A boy with glasses and light brown hair asked.

"Yep and Matt's gona be refery again?" another boy asked with strawberry blonde hair.

"If Matt sitting against a tree playing his video games is refereing than I suppose" replied Mello.

"At least I show up on time instead of making out with my boyfriend." Matt teased.

It was no secret that Mello and Near were together, they had been for almost three years now and it wasn't uncommon to find them late for something due to them making out in a corner somewhere. The only reason Near wasn't sitting with Mello today at breakfast was that Near was one, cranky in the mornings, and two didn't like playing sports which he had been warned would be the main topic of breakfast.

* * *

At the end of lunch everyone got up to go and retrieve their work for the first class of the day, but Roger came in and retrieved three young boys, Matt, Mello, and Near.

Roger took the boys to his office, telling them to take a seat.

"What is it Roger" Mello asked, annoyed that he was missing his class now because of some old man.

Roger let out a sigh before answering, "L's been kidnapped."

Matt dropped his game boy that he'd been playing with and Near looked up, a bit of shock on his face, Mello snapped.

"What do you mean he'd gone Roger! No one can kidnap the worlds greatest detective! NO O-"

"No one but the worlds greatest criminal!" Roger interrupted.

"What?" Matt spoke up.

"we already know who has L, he'd the worlds greatest criminal, a seriel killer, responisble for the Los Angeles BB murder cases, aslo called the LABB murder cases for short. The killer went here, at Whammy's, his code name was Back-up or B, sometimes called BB because his full real name was Beyond Birthday."

"Wait if you know who has L then why are you telling us this, go and arrest him so that we can get L back!" Mello shouted, upset from the current situation.

"Mello please pay more attention, I said the worlds greatest criminal," Roger sighed before explaining more, "he's crimes are unsolvable, even for L, he left clues that only L would understand as to who did it but left absolutely no nothing that could be used to solve the case. In the LABB murder cases the only reason he failed was because he paid no heed to the FBI agent working for L and she was able to figure out the puzzle at the last second and stop B before he burned himself alive. But in his cases he left nothing, cleaned the place of every finger print whether he'd been in that room or not. Left no clue, the only reason the case got as far as it did was because B acctually stood in as a private detective and gave the FBI agent the information that he wanted L to have so that he could play with L's head. He only leaves behind clues that he wants left behind, in other words he's impossible to trace. We're going to look back at his movements, if we can find them and try to figure this out."

"So what do you need from us?" Near finally spoke up.

"I have to run the orphanage and Watari has to work on the Kira case, we need more people on the case to find L, you three are to be his successors, so then its only fitting that you three should help with this."

All three boys were silent for a moment then all nodded in understanding of what they needed to do. Find out all they could about B from the orphanage and the murders, find out when he got out of jail, and try to figure out his movements from there. Not an easy task.

**--**

**Task Force Hotel of the Day**

**1 hour later**

**--**

Everyone from the task force had been ordered to come to the hotel today, apparently something very important had happened.

"Gentlemen" Watari greeted.

"Ummm, wheres L Watari?" Matsuda questioned.

Watari let out a sigh before talking, "Thats what we'rer here to talk about today, yesterday, L was kidnapped."

Audiable gasps were heard from everyone, but Watari cut everyone off before anyone could speak. "This is not to get out to anyone, we are already looking for him and know who has him, now that information is confedential but we want you to all continue with the investigation as you normally would, I know this is shocking but we need to make it look like everything is fine and going along like normal."

It didn't need to be stated why things needed to continue normal so everyone nodded before Watari dismissed them.

**--**

**New Location with Beyond and L**

**Present Time**

**--**

Beyond had gotten to his new hideout at about nine that morning.

L was still unconscious and would most likely still be out for another hour or two.

Beyod took this time to set the place up a bit more. He had to put some food away and put away the things of L's he'd taken and his own few possessions he'd taken with him to kidnap L. It didn't take long so he had some time after to relax a bit since he had his next few moves planned out.

He'd stay here with L for at least a month and then he'd move to his last hideout which would be a bit harder to do considering it was out in Russia.

So B decided he'd sleep for about a half an hour than get a small snack and fix something up for his little captive.

He knew he didn't have to worry about anyone finding him for a while. He was out in the middle of nowhere.

He'd found this place a while ago while roaming the country side of Japan, the place housed an old lady in her 90's and lived alone with just a few pets and her couple acres of land.

Beyond had gotten very lucky with her, Cathrine Hopewells. She was from America, and had only moved her to Japan when he husband had died, she had no children and no family left. She kept to herself off in the country with just her few pets.

It got better too, she owned a giant mansion with four floors plus a basment and attic, it had a nice sized shed, a balcony on the third floor and once you got to the edge of her property it was nothing but a field followed by the forest. You had to drive up a dirt road for almost ten miles before you hit another back road and had to go alond that one for almost twenty miles before finding a main road and even so this wasn't a very populated area of Japan so traffic on that road was low. So the location was perfect to keep someone hidden at.

But the best part was that when Beyond found the women she only had 9 days left. She was a sweet old lady too, when Beyond had knocked on her door, asking if he could use her bathroom and ask for directions she had alowed him in without any hesitation.

He'd then made a fake phone call and made it seem like he had just lost his reservations at a hotel and she allowed him to stay with her for a bit.

Using that to his advantage he managed to find out all the information needed about this place to be sure that he wouldn't be found here and that no one would come along other than the mail man who only came once every two weeks as it was and that was if he was on schedual. He'd known her namefrom the moment he'd seen her so that wasn't an issue.

Beyond had left the womens hosue two days before she was to die, she had allowed him to borrow her car, he said he'd return it by the weekend. While he was out he got all the supplies he'd need for now and then came back three days later to find the women dead from simple old age.

Worked out perfect for Beyond. He burned the body then spread the ashes out in the forest. No remains, no murder, no family, no friends, absoutely nothing to worry about.

So in the end Beyond had the absolute perfect hiding spot for his little Lawli.

_Hmm, I wonder if my Lawli is awake yet. I'm sure he'll love the food I'm making for him. He better and he better give me soem respect after everything I went through to get this far. No ones going to find us and no ones going to take him away from me again. Never ever ever, he's mine and will always be mine."_

_--_

**3 Years Ago**

**2000**

**Whinchester Engalnd, Whammy's House**

**--**

_"Forget it Beyond! It's over do you hear me? OVER!" L shouted walking out of Beyonds room. _

_"No its not L! You swore you'd never leave me! YOU PROMISED!" Beyond shouted right back, grabbing L's arm preventing him from leaving the room. _

_The second L felt Beyond grab his arm he tried to pull it away quickly but Beyond just kept a tighter grip on him. "Let me go Beyond. NOW!" _

_"No, your mine L do you hear me m-," but L cut Beyond off by turning around sharply and smacking Beyond across the face with all the force he had, sending Beyond back a few feet._

_Beyond was to stunned that L for the first time ever had acctually hurt him like that. L walked out while Beyond was still in shock without looking back or wishing that he could take it back until he was locked inside his room crying into his pillow for the first time in almost a year._

_By the time Beyond realized that he was all alone in his room L was to his and following him was pointless. Leaving Beyond to sulk and cry in his own room._

_L was at Whammys for a week after that before he left, the whole time Beyond refused to leave his room. _

_When L left Whammy's he took any sanity Beyond had left with him. _

_Beyond decided then that he wanted to be better than L, and make L wish that he hadn't left Beyond that he'd stayed with him, let him know that Beyond could be just as good as him. So he started to devise the LABB murders._

_--_

**Beyond's Mansion**

**Present Time**

**--**

Beyond walked down the hallway leading to L's room, now full of even more rage from his most painful memory. Even when Naomi Misora caught him wasn't as bad as when L had left him.

So when Beyond reached L's door he slammed the door open, walking over to the full sized bed he had left him on.

L was just starting to come to when Beyond opened the door, slightly groaning as he tried to roll onto his side, finding it harder to do since his ankles were tied together and his hands tied behind his back. Beyond simply stood in the doorway to the room, allowing L a moment to look at his surroundings.

When L finally came to and looked around five minutes later he found himself in a rather large room. He was on a full sized bed with soft sheets as white as a fresh snow fall. There was a dresser, night stand, and desk in the room. A book case built into the wall was next to a large window with a window seat, but the window had been bordered up with just a few streams of light coming in between the cracks. All the furniture in the room was made out of what looked like oak. The walls were a pale shade of purple.

There was a touch lamp and clock on the night stand and three of the five shelves of the book case had at least six books on them. There was what looked like to be a small music box ontop the dresser and some paper and pencils on the desk. All in all it looked like a normal room which highly confused L.

"So do you like your new room, your going to be here a while" Beyond stated after e was sure L had looked at the room throughly.

"Where. . . where am I Beyond?" L asked highly confused.

"We're out in the country side of Japan L," Beyond stated, "we're almost 30 miles from any common used road let alone another house or structure. We've even got a nice big forest behind the house that you can get lost in in under five minutes if your not careful, plus I think theres some wolves in there so I wouldn't recommend going in there anyways."

L's eyes widened at this bit of information.

_If what he says is true than the chances of anyone coming around here are less than three percent and I'm sure that if this room where I'm being held captive is in this condition then so is the rest of the house which would give people no reason to stop here out of curiousity. Unless Beyond. . . _

Beyond started to talk again knocking L from his thoughts. "Oh and it gets better, the old lady, Catherine Hopewells, was an American, no family and she lived all alone out here. She was in her nineties when I came across this place and what luck the old hag died only 9 days later! All I had to do was burn the body, so it wouldn't look like a murder. Hell the mail man only comes every two weeks if he's even on time so we don't even have to worry about him!"

_Well there go any of my chances of my getting out of here somehow, Beyond really his the jackpot with this place._

Beyond walked into the room then, only then did L notice he was carrying a plate with a napkin over top it but you could clearly see the bumps the food under it created.

"Now I wouldn't want my little pet to starve now would I" Beyond stated with a grin, setting the food down on the floor.

L only looked up at Beyond questioningly.

Beyond laughed lightly then as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes off of L and shoved him down onto the floor harshely. L let out a small 'ow' to the action, still a little on the drowzy side from the drugd that were still in his system.

Beyond lifted the napkin off the plate then revealing a small angel food cake with whip cream and strawberries, on the side was a small cup of what appeared to be hot tea.

"Now eat up" Beyond ordered.

L slowly went to stand up but Beyond knocked him back down to the floor. L remained silent as he then reached a hand out for the fork that was lying infront of the cake but Beyond stepped on his hand making L let out a louder shout of pain of his hand being smashed.

"No, no, no Lawli, incase you weren't paying attention, which is very bad, your my pet now and pets don't use silverware, now do they?" Beyond stated, telling L that he was to eat the food like an animal, or 'pet' would.

L was about to speak a protest but the second the word 'but' left his lips a bare foot collided with his face.

"Don't you even dare think about back talking me L! I made you this meal, now your going to eat it, as I tell you too, understand." Beyond ordered, a hint of malicous of what would happen if L disobeyed in his voice.

L not wanting to be injured any further simply nodded his head in understanding and moved back to the food. Hesitantly he leaned his head down and took one of the strawberries in his mouth, it tasted fine and not knowing on whether or not he had a true time limit to eat he started to eat the strawberry. Once that first strawberry was gone did L realize that he was actually very hungry and decided he'd eat a little faster.

About five or six minutes passes before L finished the whole mini cake and moved over to the tea.

The tea was harder to drink due to the tempeture of the liquid inside the fact that everytime L leaned his head in to slurp up the tea it would burn his upper lip and sometimes the tip of his nose. In the end though it only took L about the same time to drink the tea as it did him to eat his cake.

After it was gone Beyond leaned down and picked up the plate, setting it down on the night stand.

"Alright Lawli, back on the bed" Beyond ordered. L listened, knowing that obeying was the smartest thing to do and plus the bed was more comfortable than the floor.

"Good Lawli, you may come back onto the bed if you wish now" Beyond stated with a smirk on his face. The smirk made L skeptical but decided that if he didn't obey he was bound to be hit again, something he didn't enjoy. So L crawled up onto the bed.

Beyond just kept smirking at L though as he sat there in his usual stance. L tried to keep his gaze downward but would occasionally look up, just to make sure Beyond wasn't about to make a move against him.

Another five minutes passed before L felt it, a dull throb started at the base of his spine and slowly crawled its way up his back. The full throb soon turned into a sharp pain, slowly spreading throughout his entire body and constantly intensifying. It left poor L to only curl up into himself and grit his teeth against the pain.

What was this pain and where had it come from, then the answer hit him, the food. Beyond had poisoned him. He was going to die.

_So this is it, this is what it feels like to die. Who would have thought it would be like this. Isn't the pain suppose to slowly fade and it all go to back. Well thats how its described in the books but I don't think this pain will ever fade, even in the after life it will probably haunt me. _

Another minute passed and the pain hit it's peak, Staying there, making L just want to claw his skin off. Then his abdomen which felt as though it was on fire went into a blinding pain when Beyond punched him, causing a shriek to errupt from L's mouth at the sheer pain he was feeling.

Beyond hit him a few more times, each hit was harder than the last and caused yells of pain to flow like music from L's mouth to Beyond's ears.

"Aw does it hurt L?" Beyond asked, with a bit of a teasing in his tone.

"YES!!!!" L screamed as Beyond pulled harshly at his arm, making it feel like it was being stabbed and ripped off.

"Good! Maybe now you'll understand the pain you put me through!" Beyond stated sharply at him, pushing him onto his stomach and pulling his shirt far up as the detective continued to groan at the pain filling his every fiber.

Once the shirt was gone Beyond reached for the knife he left on the side of the bed, sat on L's hips, and started to cut into L's back. This caused L to scream and thrash in agony as the feeling of fire burning him turned into that of what he could compare to what it must be like to be thrown into a pit of scorching lava, but without the death that almost immideatly follows, leaving him trapped in with this horrid pain.

The pain that L was in only encouraged Beyond's actions more, causing him to drive the knife in a tad deeper before begining his carving of his captives back.

L might think he was going to die here but Beyond was keeping a sharp eye on the numbers above L's head making sure their decent didn't speed up any. At the moment the numbers showed that he had a little under a year, which was fine with Beyond. He didn't have plans to allow L to live much longer than six months anyway.

Once Beyond was done with his carving he got off L and examined his handy work. Than he pulled L up into a sitting position seeing L to be panting, wincing and groaning in pain as the drugs he had slipped into his tea continued to work their way through his blood stream. Beyond then started to punch L repeatedly, causing him to fall back into the mattress screaming as the pain continued.

When Beyond was done, there were a good couple bruises already forming on L's chest and his mouth was bleeding. B watched the blood coming from Lawliets mouth almost like he was in a trance and then without think he leaned in and licked the blood up, slowly until he reached the detectives lips.

Memories flashed back behind both geniuses eyes as Beyond demandingly kissed at L's lips, groaning at the feel of having the detective underneath him after so long. The kiss continued, L refused to kiss back but had no strength left from the pain coarsing through his veins to push Beyond away as Beyond bruisingly kissed and nipped at L's mouth.

It wasn't until he finally pulled away to see L gasping for breath, still struggling against the pain that his senses came back. He slapped L across the face, grabbed his knife and left the room, slamming the door.

L continued to writher on the bed for another ten minutes before the pain finally started to subside and he could start to think clearly on what had just happened.

_I'm not going to make it out of here alive. It's only been a day or two and he's already drugged and beaten me and that kiss. . . I don't want to think if that was like a warning of his future plans or not. God what was that drug he put in my food and or drink. I've never heard of a toxincthat can do that to someone. Everytime he touched me the pain just got worse and than the knife. . . it almost seemed like he was carving something into my back, but what. . . .never mind, I don't want to know. _

L let his mind go blank after that as his body finally cought up completley with the events and screamed for sleep. L didn't want to sleep, when he was awake he only had to deal with what was currently going on around him. In his sleep he had to deal with all the horrifying memories of his past. Unfortuantly within five minutes L's natural needs won over and he feel unconsicous.

* * *

**Finally, the fourth chapter, sorry it took a bit longer than planned. I been working on setting up my laptop I just got and then the mainframe computer has 34 viruses, trojans, and all kinds of shit and Macafee is doing nothing! So I got a little delayed but hey, I giving you guys a nice long chapter with all the things I warned you about included. (Can't remember if I said there was going to be MelloxNear in last chapte but know I didn't put any in and the violence was low last chapter, not this one.) So you know the drill, review, favorite, tell people about the story, make this one an amazingly popular story to make for a happy author, xD. **

* * *

**_Preview_**

* * *

_-- _

**_Task Force_**

**_Next Day_**

**_--_**

_"L's been gone for four days now, what are we going to do. It's not like the Kira case is going to get far without him." Matsuda said with a sigh. The entire task force was very down without L there to help lead the way to Kira. _

_"If he doesn't return soon were not going to be able to follow the case, its going to become obvious L is gone after a while." Aizawa stated. _

_The whole department let out a sigh of all there work havingbeen for nothing if L fails to come back. _


End file.
